


A Dorado Fairytale

by NoirSongbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fairytale Stylings, Gen, backstory headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Once upon a time, in a city called Dorado, there was a little girl named Olivia Colomar.





	A Dorado Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daekie/gifts).



> Patreon promptfic for Daekie, who asked for "something about Sombra as a child!" This. May have gotten away from me.

Once upon a time, in a city called Dorado, there was a little girl named Olivia Colomar.

Olivia was the only child of two very wealthy parents, and she had everything in the world a little girl could want.

But a terrible thing happened to Olivia's city - and not just to her city, to the entire world, though to a little girl of barely six years old, her city was the entire world. Terrible robot armies crashed through the city, their mission only to destroy as much and kill as many as they could.

Olivia survived the terrible thing, but her parents were not so lucky, and suddenly the little girl who had everything was all alone in the world, with nothing but a prized teddy bear and a fire in her heart.

People came to the city and claimed they were there to help, but Olivia knew they were not. They were there to make things better for themselves, that was all, and they couldn't have people that used to be powerful and important in Olivia's city making too much trouble for them, so they made those people disappear.

But Olivia was not afraid.

Olivia was clever, you see, and charming, and she made many friends wherever she went, all around the city. She made friends with the police chief and his deputies, but she also made friends with the men they hunted, and with the robots who remained, freed of whatever had compelled them to destroy. Anyone who might help her became a friend, and the little girl with nothing made herself into something so much more.

She learned all sorts of fascinating things - she learned how to steal, and she learned how to tell if food that had been discarded was safe or not, and she learned, above all, how to learn. She learned that knowledge itself was the most important thing she could have, and she learned every clever, secret little way there was to get it.

She learned to make good people prosper and bad people pay, and she made that her mission - that, and finding out why that terrible thing had happened to her city and to the world.

Clever little girls, however, sometimes got just a little too clever, and one day, Olivia dug too deep, and people far more dangerous than she were able to find her.

Olivia could not be Olivia anymore, but as far as she was concerned, that was fine. She hadn't really bene Olivia Colomar for a very, very long time.

Olivia Colomar had once been a little girl with the entire world at her fingertips. She had parents who loved her, and a big house, and lots of toys, but terribly few friends. She was lonely all the time, even if she had everything else a little girl could want.

After the omnics, after the death and destruction, she no longer had her parents or her house or her things. But oh, she had so many friends, all over her city.

Olivia Colomar had been a terribly lonely little girl.

Sombra was never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com)


End file.
